


To Whomst It May Concern.

by InkBunnyGold



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkBunnyGold/pseuds/InkBunnyGold
Summary: Dearest Brother.





	To Whomst It May Concern.

**Author's Note:**

> You find a scrap of paper in the chest, too. This is what it says.

I fear for the children of the worlds, for I feel the sorrow, the pain they shed when they take up my offer of sugar and joy.

Sometimes, it feels like too much.

I miss you.

 Your Beloved Sister,

Ab'g'doth. ♡


End file.
